generatorrexfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Federica De Bortoli
Federica De Bortoli (Roma, 9 novembre 1976) è una doppiatrice italiana. È sorella di Barbara De Bortoli, la quale svolge il suo stesso lavoro. Nella serie animata Generator Rex dà la voce a Breach. Doppiaggio Film cinema *'Natalie Portman' in "Heat - La sfida" (Lauren Gustafson), "Star Wars: Episodio 1 - La minaccia fantasma", "Star Wars: Episodio 2 - L'attacco dei cloni" e "Star Wars: Episodio 3 - La vendetta dei Sith" (Padme Amidala), "La mia vita a Garden State" (Sam), "L'amore e altri luoghi impossibili" (Emilia Greenleaf), "Il cigno nero" (Nina Sayers), "Hesher è stato qui" (Nicole) *'Kirsten Dunst' in "Intervista col vampiro" (Claudia), "Ragazze nel pallone" (Torrance Shipman), "Il Corvo 3 - Salvation" (Erin Randall), "College femminile" (Verena von Stefan), "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" (Lux Lisbon), "The Crow - Salvation" (Erin), "Get Over It" (Kelly Woods), "Mona Lisa Smile" (Betty Warren), "Se mi lasci ti cancello" (Mary) *'Rachel McAdams' in "Mean Girls" (Regina George), "Red Eye" (Lisa Reisert), "La neve nel cuore" (Amy Stone), "State of Play" (Della Frye), "Un amore all'improvviso" (Clare Abshire DeTamble), "The Lucky Ones - Un viaggio inaspettato" (Colee Dunn), "Sherlock Holmes" e "Sherlock Holmes - Gioco di ombre" (Irene Adler), "Il buongiorno del mattino" (Becky Fuller) *'Isla Fisher' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Kim), "2 single a nozze - Wedding Crashers" (Gloria Cleary), "Sguardo nel vuoto" (Luvlee), "Certamente, forse" (April Hoffman), "I Love Shopping" (Rebecca Bloomwood), "Ladri di cadaveri - Burke & Hare" (Helen McDougal / Ginny) *'Tara Reid' in "American Pie", "American Pie 2" e "American Pie: ancora insieme" (Victoria "Vicky" Lathum), "L'ultimo guerriero" (Angelica), "Prigioniera di un incubo" (Julianne Olsen) *'Kristen Stewart' in "Twilight" (2008), "New Moon", "Eclipse" e "Breaking Dawn - Parte 1" (Bella Swan), "Adventureland" (Emily "Em" Lewis) *'Noomi Rapace' in "Uomini che odiano le donne - Il film", "La ragazza che giocava con il fuoco - Il film" e "La regina dei castelli di carta - Il film" (Lisbeth Salander), "Beyond" (Leena) *'Anne Hathaway '''in "Principe azzurro cercasi" (Mia Thermopolis), "Alice in Wonderland" (Mirana, la Regina Bianca), "Amore & altri rimedi" (Maggie Murdock) *'Bryce Dallas Howard''' in "Lady in the Water" (Story), "The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond" (Fisher Willow), "Terminator Salvation" (Kate Connor) *'Reese Witherspoon' in "Pleasantville" (Jennifer Wagner), "Election" (Tracy Flick), "Una spia non basta" (Lauren Scott) *'Mélanie Laurent' in "Parigi" (Laetitia), "Bastardi senza gloria" (Shosanna Dreyfus), "Il concerto" (Anne-Marie Jacquet) *'Amy Adams '''in "The Wedding Date" (Amy), "The Fighter" (Charlene Fleming) *'Melonie Diaz''' in "Guida per riconoscere i tuoi santi" (Laurie da giovane), "Be Kind Rewind - Gli Acchiappafilm" (Alma) *'January Jones' in "Unknown - Senza identità" (Elizabeth "Liz" Harris), "Solo per vendetta" (Laura Gerard) *'Alexis Bledel' in "Tuck Everlasting - Vivere per sempre" (Winnifred "Winnie" Foster), "Sin City" (Becky) *'Jessica Biel' in "A casa per Natale" (Allie), "A-Team" (Cap. Charisa Sosa) *'Emilie de Ravin' in "Le colline hanno gli occhi" (2006) (Brenda), "Remember Me" (Ally Craig) *'Evan Rachel Wood '''in "Little secrets - Sogni e segreti" (Emily Lindstrom), "Davanti agli occhi" (Diana McFee adolescente) *'Jordana Brewster''' in "Annapolis" (Ali), "Non aprite quella porta: l'inizio" (Chrissie) *'Joy Bryant' in "Honey" (Gina), "Get Rich or Die Tryin'" (Charlene) *'Laura Regan' in "My little eye" (Emma), "They - Incubi dal mondo delle ombre" (Julia Lund) *'Monet Mazur' in "Oggi sposi... niente sesso" (Lauren), "Quel mostro di suocera" (Fiona) *'Minka Kelly' in "(500) giorni insieme" (Luna), "The Roommate - Il terrore ti dorme accanto" (Sara Matthews) *'Greta Gerwig' in "Lo stravagante mondo di Greenberg" (Florence Marr), "To Rome with Love" (Sally) *'Agnes Bruckner' in "Haven" (Piper Ridley), "Venom" (Eden Sinclair) *'Charlie Korsmo' in "Dick Tracy" (Ragazzo), "Tutte le manie di Bob" (Siggy Marvin) *'Bai Ling' in "Beautiful Country" (Ling), "Crank: High Voltage" (Ria) *'Gemma Arterton' in "Prince of Persia - Le sabbie del tempo" (Principessa Tamina) *'Freida Pinto' in "Il principe del deserto" (Principessa Leiya) *'Jennifer Connelly' in "C'era una volta in America" (Deborah da ragazza, ediz. 2003) *'Christina Aguilera' in "Burlesque" (Alice Marilyn "Ali" Rose) *'Abbie Cornish' in "Un'ottima annata - A Good Year" (Christie Roberts) *'Samantha Morton' in "Oltre le regole - The Messenger" (Olivia Pitterson) *'Keira Knightley' in "A Dangerous Method" (Sabina Spielrein) *'Anna Paquin' in "Il calamaro e la balena" (Lili) *'Marisa Coughlan' in "Killing Mrs. Tingle" (Jo Lynn Jordan) *'Katie Holmes' in "The Son of No One" (Kerry White) *'Kristen Bell' in "Qualcosa di straordinario" (Jill Jerard) *'Zooey Deschanel' in "Guida galattica per autostoppisti" (Trisha McMillan "Trillian") *'Mary Elizabeth Winstead' in "Ballare per un sogno" (Lauryn) *'Sienna Miller' in "Stardust" (Victoria) *'Megan Fox' in "Jonah Hex" (Lilah) *'Cobie Smulders' in "The Avengers" (Maria Hill) *'Norah Jones' in "Un bacio romantico" (Elizabeth) *'Neve Campbell' in "Closing the Ring" (Marie) *'Gaby Hoffman' in "Io e zio Buck" (Maisy Russell) *'Alison Lohman' in "The Big White" (Tiffany) *'Rose McGowan' in "Conan the Barbarian" (Marique) *'Alison Pill' in "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World" (Kim Pine) *'Amanda Righetti' in "Venerdì 13" (2009) (Whitney Miller) *'Christina Ricci' in "200 Cigarettes" (Val) *'Ali Hillis' in "Beverly Hills Chihuahua" (Angela) *'Brooke Nevin' in "Il peggior allenatore del mondo" (Michelle Fields) *'Shannyn Sossamon' in "Chiamata senza risposta" (Beth Raymond) *'Nicole Beharie '''in "Shame" (Marianne) *'Ginnifer Goodwin''' in "Quando l'amore brucia l'anima - Walk the Line" (Vivian Cash) *'Lake Bell' in "E' complicato" (Agness Adler) *'Shiri Appleby' in "Swimfan - La piscina della paura" (Amy) *'Rachel Nichols' in "Amityville Horror" (2005) (Lisa) *'Calista Flockhart' in "Telling Lies In America - Un mito da infrangere" (Diney Majeski) *'Rachael Taylor' in "Transformers" (Maggie Marconi) *'Gillian Jacobs' in "The Box - C'è un regalo per te..." (Dana) *'Samaire Armstrong' in "Stay Alive" (Abigail) *'Clémence Poésy' in "In Bruges - La coscienza dell'assassino" (Chloe) *'Sarah Roemer' in "Hachiko" (Andy Wilson) *'Jane Adams' in "Fa' la cosa sbagliata" (Eleanor) *'Nathalia Ramos' in "Bratz" (Yasmin) *'Shantel VanSanten' in "The Final Destination 3D" (Lori Milligan) *'Laura Ramsey' in "Rovine" (Stacy) *'Nikki Reed' in "Thirteen - 13 anni" (Evie Zamora) *'Amanda Seyfried' in "Alpha Dog" (Julie Beckley) *'Natassia Malthe' in "DOA: Dead or Alive" (Ayane) *'Heather Ann Davis' in "Succhiami" (Bella) *'Heather McComb' in "La mia adorabile nemica" (Janice) *'Zoe Saldana' in "Prospettive di un delitto" (Angie) *'Maria Thayer' in "Ammesso" (Rory) *'Erika Christensen' in "The Perfect Score" (Anna Ross) *'Vanessa Lengies' in "The Perfect Man" (Amy Pearl) *'Camilla Belle' in "Kidnapped - Il rapimento" (Crystal) *'Claudie Blakley' in "Orgoglio e pregiudizio" (2005) (Charlotte Lucas) *'Marla Sokoloff' in "Le insolite sospette" (Lisa Janusch) *'Stephi Lineburg' in "Blown Away - Follia esplosiva" (Lizzy) *'Morena Baccarin' in "Serenity" (Inara) *'Jacinda Barrett' in "Che pasticcio, Bridget Jones!" (Rebecca) *'Fairuza Balk' in "Non bussare alla mia porta" (Amber) *'Arielle Kebbel' in "American Pie: Band Camp" (Elysa) *'Katheryn Winnick' in "A casa con i suoi" (Melissa) *'Maria Thayer' in "Non mi scaricare" (Wyoma) *'Emma Booth' in "Ragazzi miei" (Laura) *'Melanie Lynskey' in "Fratelli in erba" (Colleen) *'Taryn Manning' in "8 Mile" (Janeane) *'Lauren German' in "Hostel: Part II" (Beth Salinger) *'Margo Harshman' in "La setta delle tenebre" (Tricia Rawlins) *'Kristina Anapau' in "Cursed - Il maleficio" (Brooke) *'Melanie Gutteridge' in "Long Time Dead" (Annie) *'Hilary Duff' in "Agente Cody Banks" (Natalie Connors) *'Haylie Duff' in "Material Girls" (Ava Marchetta) *'Larisa Oleynik' in "A time for dancing" (Juliana "Jules") *'Malin Akerman' in "Ricatto d'amore" (Gertrude) *'Avril Lavigne' in "Fast Food Nation" (Alice) *'Nikki Griffin' in "Hazzard" (Katie Johnson) *'Jessica Parè' in "L'altra metà dell'amore" (Victoria "Tori" Moller) *'Katie Wall' in "Il matrimonio è un affare di famiglia" (Kelly) *'Sara Foster' in "D.E.B.S. - Spie in minigonna" (Amy) *'Sophia Bush' in "Il mio ragazzo è un bastardo" (Beth) *'Keshia Knight Pulliam' in "Beauty Shop" (Darnelle) *'Melissa Sagemiller '''in "Sorority Boys" (Leah) *'Zuleikha Robinson''' in "Oceano di fuoco - Hidalgo" (Jazira) *'Lindy Booth' in "American Psycho 2" (Cassandra Blaire) *'Kate Bosworth' in "Appuntamento da sogno!" (Rosalee Futch) *'Jenny Wade' in "Sapori e dissapori" (Leah) *'Rochelle Davis' in "Il corvo" (Sarah) *'Melyssa Ade' in "Interstate 60" (Sally) *'Jenna Dewan' in "Step Up" (Nora Clark) *'Hillary Wolf' in "Aspettando la luce" (Emily) *'Marne Patterson' in "Vacanze a modo nostro" (Trish Prescott) *'Jessica Munch' in "L'escluso" (Patricia Macchiato Carver) *'Mini Anden' in "Prime" (Sue) *'Erika Rosenbaum '''in "Un amore sotto l'albero" (Merry) *'Angela Goethals''' in "Jerry Maguire" (Kathy Sanders) *'Noureen DeWulf' in "La rivolta delle ex" (Melanie) *'Anne Kendrick '''in "Diventeranno famosi" (Fritzi Wagner) *'Liz Stauber''' in "White Oleander" (Carolee) *'Jessica Wesson' in "Casper" (Amber Whitmire) *'Britney Spears' in "Crossroads - Le strade della vita" (Lucy) *'Felicitas Woll' in "Ragazze pompom al top" (Vicky) *'Candace Carey' in "Drumline - Tieni il tempo della sfida" (Diedre) *'Jana Pallaske' in "Sfida nell'ultima valanga" (Kittie) *'Audrey Marie Anderson' in "The Badge - Inchiesta scandalo" (Giovane cameriera) *'Romola Garai '''in "La fiera della vanità" (Amelia Sedley) *'Eva Amurri''' in "Saved!" (Cassandra) *'Sidney Tamiia Poitier' in "9 vite da donna" (Vanessa) *'MyAnna Buring' in "Doomsday - Il giorno del giudizio" (Cally) *'Andrea Avery' in "First Daughter" (Linda Patterson) *'Azura Skye' in "L'uomo dei miei sogni" (Georgia Mirabeau) *'Nicole Tubiola' in "Wild - Agguato sulle montagne" (Lola Rodriguez) *'Rebecca Mader' in "Mimic 3: Sentinel" (Carmen) *'Rona Figueroa '''in "Dragonheart II: il destino di un cavaliere" (Lian) *'Katharine Isabelle''' in "Freddy vs. Jason" (Gibb) *'Marieh Delfino' in "Jeepers Creepers 2 - Il canto del diavolo 2" (Rhonda Truitt) *'Holly Weston' in "Sacro e profano" (Holly) *'Penny McNamee' in "Il collezionista di occhi" (Melissa) *'Joshua Jackson' in "Piccoli grandi eroi" (Charlie Conway) *'Karen Dotrice' in "La GnomoMobile" (Elizabeth Winthrop) *'Tammy Lauren '''in "L'ultimo viaggio dell'arca di Noè" (Julie) *'Sarah Tamakuni''' in "Una ragazza, un maggiordomo e una lady" (Anna) *'Maia Brewton' in "Tutto quella notte" (Sara Anderson) *'Blaze Berdahl' in "Cimitero vivente" (Ellie Creed) *'Judith Barsi' in "Lo squalo 4" (Thea Brody) *'Khanya Mkhize' in "Il principe delle donne" (Khanya) *'Nichola Burley' in "Love + Hate" (Michelle) *'Emma de Caunes' in "Ma mere" (Hansi) *'Virginie Ledoyen '''in "Saint Ange" (Anna) *'Nieves Herranz''' in "La tesi" (Sena Marquez) *'Lubna Azabal' in "I tempi che cambiano" (Nadia / Aicha) *'Roxane Mesquida' in "Sex is comedy" (L'attrice) *'Marián Aguilera' in "Il mio nuovo strano fidanzato" (Leni Dali) *'Elena Anaya' in "La pelle che abito" (Vera Cruz) *'Marta Yaneva' in "Goodbye Mama" (Elena) *'Leticia Dolera' in "Imago Mortis" (Leilou) *'Marta Etura' in "Cella 211" (Elena) *'Silvia Abascal' in "A mia madre piacciono le donne" (Sol) *'Belén Fabra' in "Valérie - Diario di una ninfomane" (Valérie) *'Sonam Lhamo' in "Maghi e viaggiatori" (Sonam) *'Namrata Shirodkar' in "Matrimoni & pregiudizi" (Jaya Bakshi) *'Sinitta Boonyasak' in "Last Life in the Universe" (Noi) *'Terry Pheto' in "Il suo nome è Tsotsi" (Miriam) *'Maya Zapata' in "La misma luna" (Alicia) *'Aylin Tezel' in "Almanya - La mia famiglia va in Germania" (Canan) *'Zhang Ziyi' in "Hero" (Luna) *'Hitomi Sato' in "Ringu" e "Ringu 2" (Masami Kurahashi) *'Chae Shi-ah' in "Volcano High" (Yoma) *'Karen Mok' in "La vendetta della Maschera Nera" (Tracy Lee) *'Ryoo Hyoun-kyeong' in "Bichunmoo" (Arisu) *'Kyoko Fukada' in "Requiem - Il festival dei morti" (Machiko Yuki) *'Cherman Boonyasak' in "The Park" (Pinky) *'Linh Dan Pham' in "Dante 01" (Elisa) *'Leïla Bekhti' in "La sorgente dell'amore" (Leila) *'Yasmine Al Massri' in "Miral" (Nadia) *'Bingbing Li' in "Il ventaglio segreto" (Nina) *'Ilary Blasi' in "Fiori di zucca" *"Persona" (Hiroko) Cartoni animati I seguenti personaggi: *''Voce fuori campo'' in "Alla scoperta dei meccanismi" *'Padme Amidala' in "Star Wars: Clone Wars" e "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" *'Roberta Tubbs' in "The Cleveland Show" *'Miss Betty Brant' in "Spectacular Spider-Man" *Agura Ibaden (1^ voce) in "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" *'Jo-Jo' in "Pepi, Briciola e Jo-Jo" *'Lu' in "Mike, Lu & Og" *'Karen Tehama' in "Fillmore!" *'Candy' in "Dave il barbaro" *'Potato Chip' in "Popples" *'Ginger Foutley' in "Ginger" *'Lexi Bunny' in "Loonatics Unleashed" *'Saturn Girl' in "Legion of Super Heroes" *'T-Ai' in "Transformers: Robots in Disguise" *'Rita' in "L'incredibile Hulk" (1982) (2^ ediz.) *'Alice Smashenburn' in "Game Over" *'Miles' "Tails" Prower in "Sonic X" *'Sarah Whitney' in "Horseland" *'Lisa Gatto' in "Caribou Kitchen" *'Jalin' in "Sandokan, la tigre della Malesia" *'Nibbio' in "Volpe, tasso e compagnia" *'Woody' in "Che papà, Braccio di Ferro!" *'Flapper' in "Dink, il piccolo dinosauro" *'Ragazza' in "Camera Crack Ups" *'Lulù' in "Little Lulu Show" *'Porzia' in "Friends and Heroes" *'Darcy' in "Winx Club" *'Tilda' in "Farhat, principe del deserto" *'Chen' in "Slash://" *'Miki Tsujiwaki' in "La squadra del cuore" *'Harue Kudo' in "Super Gals! - Tre ragazze alla moda" *'Kogame', Miho e Ran Ran in "Ranma ½" *'Kurumi' in "Orange Road" *'Pai Chan' in "Virtua Fighter" *'Sae Sawanoguchi' in "Il club della magia!" *'Mino' in "La piccola Lulù" *'Lina Inverse' in "Slayers" *'Akane' nei film di "Dr. Slump e Arale" *'Videl' nei film di "Dragon Ball Z" *'Creao' in "Lo stregone Orphen" *'Arielle' in "El-Hazard - The magnificent world" *'Felicia' in "Night Warriors - Darkstalker's Revenge" *'Rion Aida' in "Aika" *'Urara Kasuga' in "Sakura Mail" *'Meimar' in "K. O. Century Beast" *'Nene Romanova' in "Bubblegum Crisis" *'Noriko' in "Golden Boy" *'Mizuki Arisu' in "Serial Experiments Lain" *'Tomoko Saeki' in "Dna²" *'Miaka Yuki' in "Fushigi Yuugi: il gioco misterioso" *'Maya Jingu' in "Burn-up Excess" *'Fuka Tanigawa' in "Dai-Guard - Terrestrial Defence Corp." *'Masami Shippo' in "Generator Gawl" *'MuneMune' in "Abenobashi - Il quartiere commerciale di magia" *'Excel' in "Excel Saga" *'Hikari Horaki' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *'Stella Bonaro' in "Cowboy Bebop" *'Yukari Uchida' in "I cieli di Escaflowne" *'Kagome Higurashi' in "Inuyasha" (1^ serie)'' ['--> Premio '''Romics Dd 2002 come Miglior doppiatrice] e "Inuyasha: The Final Act" *'Yuko Miyabe''' in "Strange Dawn" *'Yukino Miyazawa' in "Le situazioni di Lui & Lei" *'Lirin' in "Saiyuki - La leggenda del demone dell'illusione" *'Saeko Ijima' in "GTO - Great Teacher Onizuka" *'Kyoko Tokiwa' in "Full Metal Panic!", "Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu" e "Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid" *'Cheza' in "Wolf's Rain" *'Junko '"Miya-Jun" Miyaji in "Flcl" *'Noriko Kijima' in "St. Luminous Mission High School" *'Nana' "Hachi" Komatsu in "Nana" *'Lal'c Melk Mark' in "Punta al Top 2! Diebuster" *'Himeno Awayuki '''in "Pretear - La leggenda della nuova Biancaneve" *'Breach''' in "Generator rex" Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Mondo Reale